


Not A Sprint

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, Characters Thoughts, Crotch Thoughts, DestielFFPrompt, Funny, Gardening, Love Story Of A Penis And An Anus, M/M, Most Emotional Genitals Ever, Running
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Kind of a comic strip idea, daily thoughts from Dean and Castiel...





	1. Week 1

**Day 1. In Dean's head.**

Saw this really cute guy jogging today, he had legs like tree trunks and this pair of little black shorts that fit really snug on his ass... He was panting and all sweaty as he jogged by, our eyes met for like a split second... and I swear my heart stopped in my chest...

All I can think is... I want him to get that out of breath and sweaty working out on me, gawddddd just picturing him bending me over the car bonnet right then and there and fucking me silly... 

Hmmm, I'm hungry.

 

**Day 2. In Dean's head.**

I was washing my car… I guess the sex fantasy of being bent over it had something to do that, she was a bit of a mess and I don’t fancy getting fucked into a muddy bonnet…

Anyway….. I was fucking soaked and covered in dirt and soap… And of course, that’s when Mr.Sex on legs would run passed… He looked over at me, did this weird little head tilt that made the sunlight catch his eyes… Fuck. I knew they were blue… but holy christ They. Are. BLUE.. (No, don’t sigh Dean, Jesus, did you just fucking swoon?)

And what did I do? I pretended I was going to squirt him with my hose… Fuck Sake Dean, get a grip, what am I twelve? He’s probably going to change the route he runs now, to avoid the crazy dude who stares - almost fucking drools over him - any time he passes. Ah well, he can’t run out of my ‘spank bank’. ;-)

 

Mental note - buy lube.

 

**Day 3. In Dean's head.**

I have no reason to be outside… I guess I could mow the lawn, although I only did it last weekend… Maybe I could clean the mower? That’s a thing people do, right?  Makes um last longer or some shit?

Soapy water and a big sponge, mower… all set up near the front of my lawn, I can see the whole way down the street from here. Perfect…

Ohhhhhh fuck. Hot guy is topless. Hot guy is topless. Hot guy is topless. His t-shit is sticking out of the back of his shorts and I am dead… Restarts brain… Today he had earphones in, wonder what he was listening to? Wonder if I should put music on outside… Something… suggestive. Shut up brain.

I broke my mower trying to clean it… Fuck.

 

**Day 3. Part 2.  In Castiel’s head.**

A bird shat on me today… All down my t-shirt, fucking seagulls I swear to god. I was so embarrassed I just put my headphones in and ran… I don’t even have any music on my phone… I just wanted to avoid anyone speaking to me so I could get home quickly and get a clean top. I had to take my top off as I passed his street though… I didn’t want that cute guy to see me with bird crap all down my front…

Ah well, maybe I will get chance to speak to him, shit free, tomorrow.

 

**Day 4. In Dean's head.**

Hot guy wore a t-shirt again today… No... I am not sulking, just observing. Hope the weather is nice tomorrow. Maybe I should take up running? Nah, fuck that. Ohhhh I could do weights on the front though? Christ Dean, why don’t you set up a fucking lemonade stall you big girl.

He stopped right at the end of my drive, for a moment… I thought he was going to say something… But he just re-tied his trainers, smiled and ran off again… Nice view of his ass when he bent over tho =)

 

**Day 4. Part 2. In Castiel’s head.**

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Could have said hello, could have said ANYTHING! Nope, just smile like an idiot as you run past his house… For the fourth time this week by the way… At some point, this becomes stalking…

Ah well, at least no animals took a dump on me today… Cute guy was cleaning his windows, stood up on a tiny step ladder in a black tank top… THOSE FUCKING ARMS. You could write poetry about those arms…

Maybe I could ‘fall’ in front of his house… haha, I bet he could lift me bridal style no problem… hmm, better make this shower a cold one.

 

**Day 5. In Dean's head.**

Missed him today... Couldn't come up with a reason to be outside other than stalking the local running man... Windows have never been cleaner, the car is gleaming, the grass is to short to mow it again without looking like a weirdo...

What other jobs could I do in the garden?

Googling gardening for beginners… Really? You could have bought a BBQ… You could have built a bench… hey… That’s actually a good idea… Then you’d have a reason to sit on your front too…

And while you’re at it, why not install security cameras so you can record the poor guy as he passes… Creep.

Googling how to build a bench? Really? It was a joke… Ah fuck it, don’t forget the anti-rot paint…. Make the seat big enough for two dip-shit.

Christ, I need to get laid...

 

**Day 6. In Dean's head.**

Fuck Off Rain. Waiting for hot guy to pass on the lawn is bad enough, but now I’m checking down the street every so often from the window… New creepiness level unlocked Dean, nice job.

**Ten Minutes Later…**

Fucking worth it to see hot guy run past all wet and breathless… Ok, yeah.. yeah... I need to have some alone time… Like Now.

 

**Day 6. Part 2. In Castiel's head**

Cute guy wasn’t out today, which was no surprise really, as it was raining… This damn marathon better be worth it… I better raise like a shit ton of money. The forecast is good for tomorrow, maybe I will see him again then…

‘Hey… I’m Castiel…’ Ugh… ‘Hi, I’m Cas…’ Fuck sake… ‘Nice car…?’  Great Castiel, that’s just great… He’ll probably think you’re casing the place to rob him… ‘Hey… You’re fucking gorgeous and I was wondering if you were into guys, cause I’d love to be in you’ Haha. Castiel you are a dick.

 

**Night 6. In Dean’s Head**

Can’t get that hot dude out of my head… His legs… His chests… His fucking eyes… Jesus. I just wanna run my fingers over his skin and ugh… All that running… Bet his legs can go and go and go…

**In Dean’s Crotch**

Yes, upstairs brain, downstairs brain likes this… keep thinking about it…

 

**Day 7. In Dean’s Head**

Showered, shaved, ready to rock and roll. Today is the day. If hot guy runs past anyway… Watch today be the day - I finally work up the fucking nerve to speak to him and he doesn’t show up.

Anyway, here we go. I’ve got wood…

**In Dean’s Crotch**

Wood? ;-)

**In Dean’s Head**

Not like that… down boy. I’ve got a hammer, saw, nails… paint. I’ve picked out a ridiculously difficult design… Ah, well it just means I’ll be able to justify staying outside longer… Let’s do this…

**One Hour Later…**

Fuck. Abort. Abort. Abort… Dean you tit. You finally speak to him… You finally make contact… and that’s how you do it? Basically shouting Hello at him to cover up the fact you were farting… Real. Fucking. Smooth.

 

**Day 7. Part 2. In Castiel's head**

The cute guy was outside on his front today… I think... Well...I scared the shit out of him… He was clearly building something and I thought this would be a great opportunity to speak to him… Ask him what he was making…

As I got nearer… I don’t know why the fuck I didn’t say anything, I just kinda… unintentionally snook up on him… When he heard me behind him, he kinda jumped and shouted ‘Hello’ at me… and his face went bright red… such a fucking babe when he blushes. And his lips…….

Well anyway… then he kinda… I don’t know… hurried off. Ran away?

Yeah, well... when the creep who's been running past his house for the past week silently sneaks up on him, what do you expect he’s gonna do?


	2. Week 2

**Day 8. In Dean's head**

I said I’m sorry…

**In Dean's crotch**

I don’t care, I’m not speaking to you right now…

**In Dean's head**

Please… It’s not like I farted on purpose… It just kinda…

**In Dean's crotch**

If you say ‘slipped out’ so help me… No orgasms for a month. I swear.

**In Dean's head**

Fine, don’t let me get off… go back in the dark and stay there…

**In Dean's crotch**

Alright… I’ll let you… But dude… Get your fucking head in the game… Do you know how long it has been since we saw another cock? A penis has needs damn-it!!

 

**Day 8. In Castiel's head**

No running today, Gabriel wants a hand moving into his new flat. I’m half glad of the break, half not. Although considering yesterday, maybe a break is a good idea.

I should apologize to the cute guy for scaring him… I wonder if he’ll want to kiss and make up. Ha Ha. Those lips were ridiculous, plump and pink… Blow Job lips. I can just picture him on his knees for me… My hands running through his hair as my cock hits the back of his throat…

Ah fuck.

 

**Day 9. In Dean’s Head.**

OMG OMG OMG fucking breath Dean. It's ok...  You did it. You actually had a conversation with hot guy! Or should I say Castiel?

Damn, he smelt good... a weird thing to note but ok...

You know that melting feeling in your stomach… That’s all the butterflies that you’ve had for the past week dying from being that close to someone so fucking hot… Death by hotness… And congratulations on not passing gas this time, hows that for personal growth. So, Castiel… god, stop swooning all over the place Dean… but seriously… sigh. He’s training to run a marathon for this Random Acts charity thing…

So……….. Being the smoothness king… I’ve offered to sponsor him. It’s all for a good cause after all. So, I may have given him my number, so he can send me the details… or whatever… ;-)

**In Dean's crotch**

That's my boy... Proud of you

 

**Day 9. In Castiel’s Head**

Holy shit. He gave me his number… I should text him, right?

**In Castiel’s crotch**

Send him a dick pic.

**In Castiel’s Head**

Absolutely not!

**In Castiel’s crotch**

Do It. Do It. Do It. You know you want to show me off.

**In Castiel’s Head**

No.

**In Castiel’s crotch**

Party pooper.

 

**Day 10. In Dean’s Head**

You know you’ve checked your phone ten times… in the last half an hour, right? He hasn’t texted, he isn’t going to text you. Get a hobby.

No Dean, Castiel isn’t in your fridge… Step away from the mini pies.

Go and finish turning that pile of wood on the front lawn into something useful.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHhhhhhhhhhh I heard my phone. It’s him, it’s him… it’s… Sam. Great.

 

**Night 10. In Castiel’s Head**

Types out message. Deletes. Types out a new message. Deletes… Throws phone across the room... cracks the screen. FUCK.

**In Castiel’s Crotch**

Great. You’re never getting laid again. I’ll just go into early retirement, shall I?

**In Castiel’s Head**

Shhh. I’m thinking. Types out new message… Presses Send.

**In Castiel’s Crotch**

Hall-e-fucking-lujah.

 

**Night 10. In Dean’s Head**

He texted me… Reads… feels heart speed up, a dopey smile spreads across face… barely holds in a fist pump… He wants to go out for coffee tomorrow… with me. Yes Yes Yes!!! I got a date with Hot Guy. I got a date with Hot Guy! Whoop whoop!

**Ten Minutes Later…**

But what will I wear? What if he didn’t mean it as a date? If it’s a four seated table, should I sit next to him… or across from him? Probably a bit quick for next to him… Should I offer to pick him up? Or is asking for his address a bit weird… Mind you, he knows where I live so really it would only be fair…

**Thirty Minutes Later**

This is stupid, none of my clothes look right… too casual, too formal, too small, too big… fuck sake all my socks have holes in… Why am I even compelled to meet him?!

**In Dean’s Crotch…**

Breath, you got this. We got this ;-) But… before you get to worked up on what to wear… You might want to try texting Castiel back and saying yes…

 

**Day 11. In Castiel’s And Dean’s Heads. At The Coffee House.**

**In Dean’s Head -** Great start Dean, push a pull door and walk into it. Ok, Ok…

There he is… Omg... is he… He’s wearing suspenders and a bow tie… It’s the fucking professor wet dream right there. Shit. Now I feel underdressed.

**Dean’s Crotch -**

Alright, sport. Time to lay down your best moves… What have you got?

 **Dean** “Hey Cas”

**Dean’s Crotch - FFS  -_-**

**In Castiel’s Head -** He walked into the door… That’s kind of adorable. Don’t mention it though. Don’t let him know you saw him. He is probably just as nervous as you… Right? His heart is probably hammering in his chest too…

**Castiel’s Crotch -**

Yes, his chest… under his skin… his bare… naked skin… Oops… Sorry about the awkwardly timed boner there dude…

**In Castiel’s Head -**

No, you’re not, don’t lie.

 **Castiel** “Hello Dean”

 

**Day 11. In Castiel’s And Dean’s Heads. At The Coffee House.**

**Castiel’s Crotch -**

You got the hot Pork, The stiff Sausage, the Beef Whistle, Bratwurst, Cum Gun, Meat sword… And he can probably tell… I bet he wants me in and around his mouth…

**In Castiel’s Head -**

SHUT UP.  SHUT UP. SHUT UP

**Dean’s Crotch -**

*sniffs air… I smell… arousal. =D

**In Dean’s Head -**

Oh god… No, you don’t.

**Dean’s Crotch -**

But I do, I really, really do… I’m going to find it…

**In Dean’s Head -**

Fuck, No you’re not, lay down and get comfy. You aren’t going anywhere.

**Dean -**

“Can I get you another coffee?”

 **Castiel** -

“I’ll have a Cappuccino thank you”

 

 **Day 11.3. In Castiel’s And Dean’s Heads. After the date.**  

 **In Castiel’s Head -** Well, that went well. Dean is so...

 **Castiel’s Crotch** **-** Excuse me…I'm turning purple... Little help down here? ***** **Castiel’s hand slips in his boxers***    

**Castiel’s Crotch** **-** Ohhhhhhh yeah, that's better. 

**In Dean’s Head -** Should I have offered to pay? Should I have offered to drive him home? Did he have a good time? Hope I didn’t come across as stupid. He laughed at my jokes, right? He must have had a good time? Unless they were pity laughs. 

**Dean’s Crotch -** You’re gonna regret benching me when you wake up with sticky sheets tonight...

 

**Day 12. In Dean’s Head**

**In Dean’s Head -** Oh, Jesus fucking Christ… what the hell.

**Dean’s Crotch -** Dude… I warned you what would happen. Now just get a shower and change your bedding like a man… A man who has wet dreams HAHAHA

**In Dean’s Head -** You’re an asshole.

**Dean’s Asshole -** Actually, that would be me. Forgot about me? Did you… I’m not surprised… I have seen any action in more than a year. You know you’re really letting us down… right?

**Dean’s Crotch -** Exactly… You are the one who can get us all laid… and what do you do? Break a lawn mower and walk into a door…

**In Dean’s Head -** Fucking ganging up on me now? Seriously, fine! That’s it. I’m going to eat a whole bowl of chili.

**Dean’s Asshole -** You disgust me.

 

**Day 12. In Castiel’s Head**

**In Castiel’s Head -** That’s it… There is no more. I’m exhausted.

**Castiel’s Crotch -** Agreed. Three times is good going. About tomorrow morning though…

**In Castiel’s Head -** Groans.

**Castiel’s Crotch -** Just kidding, get some sleep, you earned it. Love you, big guy.

 

**Day 13. In Dean’s Head.**

**In Dean’s Head -** Things I need from the store, toilet roll, lube, condoms… Second date tomorrow… You never know…

**Dean’s Asshole -** Air freshener

**In Dean’s Head -** Air freshener…

 

**Day 13. In Castiel’s Head.**  

**In Castiel’s Head -** Need to go for a run today. Wonder if I should change routes? Is it going to be weird running past Dean’s… What if he sees me? Do I just smile? Smile and wave? Do I stop and go over? What if I get shat on again by another evil seagull? Or I stink of sweat.

Ok, so… Vest top under the t-shirt - just in case. Industrial amounts of deodorant… and mouthwash.

**Castiel’s Crotch -** If you are going to run past Dean’s house… You should give me a little freshen up before you go… You know, just in case.

**Castiel washes Crotch… and heads out for a run.**  

 

**Day 14. Before The Second Date.**

**In Dean’s Head…** Ok, I’m so ready for this, I’ve stopped shitting lava and burping fucking fireballs. I took a bubble bath last night, a shower this morning, I. Am. Set.

**In Castiel’s Head *staring into the bathroom mirror -** I’m witty, approachable, humorously self-deprecating, engaging, and an awesome listener. I’ll ask questions, I’ll pay the check, I’ll walk him home and—should the moment presents itself—I’ll give him a kiss with just the right amount of tongue.

**Castiel’s Crotch -** That’s my boy.

 

**Day 14. The Second Date.**

**In Dean’s Head -** Ohhh, chocolate ice cream sounds good…

**Dean’s Asshole -** Do not fucking test me right now, Winchester.

**In Dean’s Head -** Point taken.

**Dean -** “Hey Cas”

**Castiel -** “Hello Dean”

**Castiel’s Crotch -** Damn, boy be looking good… Compliment him! Hair, clothes, eyes, anything!

**Castiel -** “You look good.”

**Castiel’s Crotch -**  Come on, you can do better than that!

**Castiel -** “Really good”

**Dean -** “Thanks, you too… Must be all that running”

**Dean’s Crotch - *Yawns -** Huh? What’s going on? What’d I miss? Ohhhhhhh…I see. Hello Castiel. ;-)

 

**Day 14. The End of The Second Date.**

After a nice meal in a ‘not-to-fancy’ restaurant. Castiel and Dean take a walk through the streets together. 

**Dean -** “Are you cold?”

**Castiel shrugs -** “A little”

**In Castiel’s Head…** Oh god… He’s taking his jacket off, he is taking his jacket off… He’s offering me his fucking jacket - excuse me while I pass out from cuteness overload.

**Castiel’s Crotch -** Bro, it’s still warm and have you smelt it? Fuuuuucking hell, I’m sorry to do this to you man… But I gotta stretch up and out if you know what I mean…

**Castiel -** “Thank you, Dean.”

**Dean -** “You’re welcome”

**Dean’s Crotch -** My man! What a player! And just like that, we are back in the game. Nice move chief.

**In Dean’s Head -** Castiel is smiling at me, with that cute fucking head tilt… Screw this… I’m going in…

**Dean… Leans in… Eyes slip close… Tongues meeting.**

**Dean’s Crotch -** My minds telling me no….. But my body… My body is telling YESSSSSSSSS… I don’t see nothing wrong… With a little bump and grind…

**Castiel’s Crotch -** He needs his legs up in the sky with the devil in his eyes, screaming he wants it all…………. 


	3. Week 3. Part 1

**Day 15. In Castiel’s Head**

**In Castiel’s Head -** That kiss was AMAZING.

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** Yeah it was… He is good with his mouth, huh? ;-)

 **In Castiel’s Head - *Bites Lip *** Yes… and his lips are so soft. His hands were holding me, one sliding into my hair… ***Toes curl *** Is it too early to text him?

 **Castiel’s Crotch - In dreamy French accent -** Ah jeune amour...

‘Jeune Amour - Young Love’

 

**Day 15. In Dean’s Head**

**In Dean’s Head -** I hope he touches me… here.

 **Dean’s Crotch -** Ok, you’re neck… A good place to start, I guess…

 **In Dean’s Head -** Andddd then… here…

 **Dean’s Crotch -** Better… Closer…

 **In Dean’s Head -** Then… I want him to squeeze here… and lick there… and

 **Dean’s Crotch -** Me Me Me Me Me

 **In Dean’s Head -** And then I want him to kiss me… Here… * **Strokes cock**

 **Dean’s Crotch -** YESSSSSSSSSSS YESSSSS YES! I want this too!!!

 **Dean’s Asshole -** So, looks like I’m getting left out again?

 **In Dean’s Head - *Removes dildo from draw *** Not today.

**Dean’s Asshole - *Smiles Wickedly***

 

**Day 16. In Dean’s Head**

**In Dean’s Head -  *Whistles a happy tune.**

**Dean’s Crotch -** You’re in a good mood today… Are you thinking about Castiel? 

 **In Dean’s Head -** Yup. 

 **Dean’s Crotch -** You should ask him if he’d like to take off your underwear… with his teeth. 

 ****In Dean’s Head -** **Tempting, but no… I might see if he wants to meet up for a drink tonight tho…

 

**Day 16.2 In Castiel’s Head**

**Castiel - Types out text -** _I would love to have a drink with you tonight, however, I ran around 15 miles today… How would you like to come to mine for dinner instead? Cas. x_

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** Oh. Bold move. I like… Get him back here, get the wine flowing… Seduce him with your cheesy pasta bake. ;-) 

 **In Castiel’s Head -** Seduce him with pasta? What’s wrong with you… 

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** I don’t know… I’m just very excited. Give me a break. 

 **In Castiel’s Head -** I should tidy the bedroom… change the sheets… Just in case…  

 

**Evening 16. In Castiel’s Head**

**In Castiel’s Head -** He is going to be here any minute… Does my room look ok?

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** Hmmm, I don’t know… Your copy of Joyful Gay Sex: The Ultimate Pleasure Guide, could do with turning slightly to the left so the title is clearer from the door… You need to have your copy of How To Top Like A Porn Star somewhere he can see it too… The lube drawer needs opening just a touch so that if he steps into the room he can see you’re stocked up… Sheets are nice and clean, that’s fine… I’d close the curtains and have the lamp on in here if I were you… Set’s the mood early… Box of tissues by the bed, check…

 ***Sniffs -** And you could change your undies?

 **In Castiel’s Head -** I just meant is it tidy? ***Hurries to adjust his sex books and lube drawer, before changing into some fresh black boxers.**

**Door Bells Chimes In The Distance**

**Castiel’s Crotch…** ;-) Let the games… begin.

 

**Evening 16. In Dean’s Head**

**Dean’s Asshole -** Nervous?

 **In Dean’s Head -** Yeah, a little but I think I’ll be alright because… 

 **Dean’s Asshole -** Because you jerked off before you came out, yeah I know… 

**Dean’s Crotch - *snores quietly**

**In Dean’s Head -** Exactly, it just takes the edge off… Don’t have to worry about any poorly timed boners around Cas… 

 **Dean’s Asshole -** True… Now you can worry about whether having a shit so early this morning, was a good idea? I mean… You had breakfast… and a big lunch… and you’re about to have a meal with Castiel right? In his house? If you’d gone to a restaurant it wouldn’t have mattered much, if you had to take a dump, you could easily blame it on someone else… But here… In his home, he is going to know you took a shit. 

 **In Dean’s Head -** Bro… What the fuck? 

 **Dean’s Asshole -** Yeah think about that… And also think about the fact that once again you left me out of ‘play time’ 

 **In Dean’s Head -** You got yours last night!! 

 **Dean’s Asshole -** I’m like a fucking can of Pringles dude… Once you pop you just can’t stop…  

 

**Day 16. Date Night.**

Castiel opens his front door, feeling nervous excited. Dean is stood on the other side waiting, his face a little pale and worried. 

 **Castiel *smiles** “Hello Dean, come in”

 **Dean *Melts inside -** “Hi Cas, thanks… I brought you a bottle of wine” 

Dean and Castiel eat at the dining table, sharing the pasta that Castiel had made (runners food - He explained) and the wine that Dean had brought… 

**Dean * stares at Castiel’s mouth as he gracefully forks a piece of pasta past his teeth and lets his lips grip lightly at the fork as he draws it back out again…**

**Dean’s Crotch - *Twitches in its sleep.**

**In Dean’s Head -** Fuck sake, Dean… He is eating. Get a grip. What the hell is wrong with you. You are NOT getting turned on by seeing Castiel eating pasta. 

 **Dean’s Asshole -** Pasta is rather a heavy dish… Isn’t it? ;-) 

 **In Dean’s Head -** Fuck off. 

 **Castiel - *Stands up and moves to stand beside Dean taking his empty plate from in front of him** “Would you like any pudding?” 

 **Dean *Smirks -** “Actually, there is something I’ve been craving…” 

 **Castiel stepping closer with a smile -** “Really?”

 **Dean -** “Yeah, been thinking about it all day, in fact” 

 **Castiel *Raise’s eyebrow -** “And what’s that?” 

 **Dean rises from his chair and lifts a hand and rests a single finger on Castiel’s bottom lip…** “You”  

 

**Night 16. Date 3.**

**In Castiel’s Head -** Some invisible force has rendered me motionless, Dean’s finger is on my lip and our eyes are locked and the air is thick with tension. My heart is hammering deafeningly loudly in my chest, the blood in my body is rushing down filling up my… 

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** Bonjour =D What’s going on here then? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh KISS KISS KISS  

 **Dean’s Crotch -** HUH? What’s happening… Heyyyyyy I smell arousal =D =D =D 

 **In Dean’s Head -** Fuck his eyes are so damn blue and beautiful… I could just get lost in them for… Oh, right he is waiting and I’m just stood here with my finger on his lip like a weirdo… Ok… 

**Dean closes the space between himself and Castiel. Their tongues slide over one another gracefully, sending shockwaves of arousal throughout their bodies…**

**Dean’s Asshole… *Whimpers…**

 

**Night 16. Date 3. Continued.**

**Dean’s Crotch - *Straining upwards and swelling** PAY ATTENTION TO ME! 

**Dean and Castiel break apart, breathless their chests rising and falling quickly, their eyes ablaze with lust and passion.**

**Dean -** “You’re so fucking hot Cas, I can’t seem to stop thinking about you” 

 **Castiel *smirks -** “Why would you want to do that?”

 **Dean *moves back in closer to Castiel, who blindly slides the plate in his hand back onto the table behind him** “I don’t think I do…”

 **Castiel -** “Good” **Castiel’s arms wrap around Dean’s neck as he kisses him again.**

 **Castiel’s Crotch calls out…**  Hello? 

 **Dean’s Crotch Excitedly…** Ohhhhhh!!! FRIEND =D  

 

 

**Night 16. Date 3. Continued.**

**As the kissing continues Castiel steps forward, gently guiding Dean that he should move with him, Dean takes three steps before his back bumps against the wall. That is the moment that Castiel’s hand grips in his hair and tugs his head gently to the side, his mouth breaks away from Dean’s and he is suddenly kissing and licking and nipping at Dean’s throat. Their bodies close the distance between them and Castiel grinds his crotch forward against Dean’s.**

**Dean’s Crotch -** Hey there... how you doin’? 

**Castiel’s Crotch -** Good, you?

**Dean’s Crotch -** I’m doing fan-fucking-tastic! This is AWESOME.

**Castiel’s Crotch - *Smiles shyly** Yeah, it is…

**Castiel -**  “Dean?”

**Dean looks at Castiel through lust drunk eyes -** “Mmm, yeah?” 

**Castiel whispers lowly into Dean’s ear so that his words tickle Dean’s neck and send a thrill of excitement down his spine -** “I want to take you apart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note from Dean's Asshole... 
> 
> Dean's Asshole "It's really nice to finally have my POV explored in a story... I mean, yes I am in many a fanfic... All pink and fluttering and that is lovely... but no one ever really asks how I am feeling? You know...? I'm not just a pretty ring of muscle... I have feelings too. I have to put up with a lot of shit... So it is really nice to be acknowledged in this fic... Thank you very much..."


	4. Week 3. Part 2

**Night 16. Date 3. The Smut.**

**Dean melts against the wall.** “Fuck, you can take me in whatever way you want me, Cas” 

**Something in Castiel’s eyes goes from questioning to predatory, he pulls Dean from the wall by the hand and leads him to his bedroom.**

**Dean’s Crotch -** OhMyGod! OhMyGod! OhMyGod! It’s hot guys bedroom… We made it… We finally made it!! 

 **Dean’s Asshole -** This is it, finally. ***Starts to stretch and limber up**

 **Castiel *Pushes Dean into the room** “God Dean… I’ve wanted this since the first time I saw you… You looked so hot” 

 **Dean -** “Me too. I didn’t even need to be out in the garden half the time, I was just hoping to see you” 

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** OhMyFuckingGod!!! This guy is too fucking cute… Pound him. Pound him good.

 

**Continued…**

**Castiel and Dean laugh lightly against each other's lips as their noses rub and their teeth clash while they hastily fumble to undress each other. Shoes are kicked off and shirts are roughly unbuttoned before they fall sidewards onto Castiel’s large bed together, faces still locked together in a heated kiss that neither ever wants to end.**

**Castiel pushes Dean down on the bed and climbs between his legs, kissing him deeply for another minute before working his way down Dean’s exposed chest with his tongue and teeth, he pays extra attention to Dean’s nipples on the way down, sucking on the left as he tweaks the right between his fingers.**

**Dean -** “Ah fuck”

 **Dean’s Asshole -** Come on. Come on. Come on… Pick Me. 

 **In Castiel’s head -** Dean is so fucking sexy. I can’t believe this is happening. I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!!! Is this to fast tho? 

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** Fucking no, full steam ahead baby! 

**When Castiel reaches Dean’s pants he looks up to meet Dean’s eyes and at Dean’s nod Castiel smiles and unbuckles Dean’s belt pulling it free from his pants and then unzipping and tugging them down, along with Dean’s boxers to the tops of his thighs, his cock springing up to meet him upon release.**

**Dean’s Crotch -** FREEDOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!

 

**Night 16. The Smut, Continued…**

**Dean’s Crotch - *Smiles happily as Castiel’s mouth closes around it.** Well, hello there… It’s me… I am your new love stick. ***Castiel’s tongue massages over Dean’s crotch -** Yesssss! Kiss me you fool…. Eh, watch the fucking teeth! 

 **Castiel’s hand grips the base of Dean’s cock, fisting it as he mouths and licks at the head.** You clearly love sucking dick… I’m a dick… We are going to get along magically, no? 

 **In Dean’s head -** Holy shit that feels AMAZING. Ah… Ah… What the fuck is he doing with his tongue? Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. 

 **Dean -** “Christ Cas… You keep that up, I’m not gonna last” 

**Castiel lifts off Dean’s cock with a wet pop and grins devilishly at Dean.**

**Dean’s Crotch -** Hey what the… Come back, warm mouth… come back… The hungry should not run away from the sausage…  

 

**Night 16. The Smut, Continued…**

**Dean watches with wide eyes as Castiel sits on the edge of the bed and pulls his own pants and underwear off.**

**Dean -** “Fuck, you’re so hot” 

 **Dean’s Crotch *Looks Castiel’s crotch up and down** Ohmygod Hi. So nice to finally meet you! Huh, look at that... we’re about the same size. 

 **Castiel’s Crotch *Nods smiling - then whispers to itself -** I’m bigger.

 

**Night 16. The Smut, Continued… further…**

**Castiel is back between Dean’s legs holding their cocks together. He and Dean both let out low groans and as Dean’s eyes slip closed, his hands reach out to hold Castiel’s thighs and squeeze them between his fingers.**

**Dean’s Asshole - *Sags… Looks like fun… Wish I could have some..**

**Castiel reaches over Dean into his bedside drawer and pulls out the lube, flicking the cap open and squirting some on to his and Dean’s waiting cocks. He rubs them together slowly, watching Dean’s face and committing to memory each little moan or whimper that leaves his mouth…**

**Dean’s crotch -** “Damn you feel so hard and amazing, going to make me come” 

 **Castiel’s crotch -** “Don’t… not yet. There is still someone I have to meet… Trust me, it’s going to be worth the wait”

 

** Continued… **

** Castiel’s face is flushed pink and his breathing is shallow as he strokes his and Dean’s cocks together… **

**Castiel -** “Dean…” He gasps “I want to…”

 

** Dean nods realizing what Castiel is going to say before he says it. He reaches between them to grasp his cock as Castiel leans back, Dean shifts his bottom a bit closer to Castiel on the bed and spreads his legs further. Gasping as a slippery lubed finger teases between his cheeks and over his hole. **

**Dean’s Asshole * smiles hopefully** **.** Yeah, oh… Don’t be a tease now!

**Castiel’s Crotch appearing suddenly -** On-shon-tay my little inner tube of love...

**Dean’s Asshole *Blushes -** Who, me?

**Castiel Crotch -** Of course, you, my little rosebud, you needn’t act so coy, open your petals and reveal yourself to me, my flower…

**Dean’s Asshole *Swoons**

**Castiel’s Crotch -** If you would permit me… I would dip my baguette into your Raclette. I would lovingly seed your bagel…  I would warmly cream your chocolate soufflé…  
****

**Dean’s Asshole *attempting a French accent -** entre... 

 

**Continued…**

**Castiel’s Crotch -**  Ohhh oui, you are so perfect my flower… like a really warm tight hug… Oui Oui Oui… J'aime cela.

**Dean’s Asshole -**  I don’t actually speak French...

**Castiel’s crotch -**  Forgive me, my little croissant… I said I like this. Being one with you…

**Dean’s Asshole -**  flirt. =)

**Castiel’s Crotch -**  And slowly… again. Again. Again. In in innnnn… Ohhh, fuck I can’t breathe. Out again! - deep breath - and INNNNNNNNN. YES. Past the goalie and right to the back of the net…

**In Castiel’s Head -**  Sports, really? 

**Castiel’s Crotch *Ignoring Castiel's Head -**  Come with me, my darling, let us make the beautiful music together…


	5. Week 3. Part 3

**Continued -**

**Castiel is still fucking Dean, moments away from coming.**

**Dean’s Asshole  *Breathlessly flutters and tightens around Castiel’s dick.**

**Castiel’s Crotch - *Babbling loudly in French -** Je te trouve belle! Je veux t'épouser. Je veux faire l'amour avec toi tous les jours

**Dean’s Asshole - I have absolutely no idea what you are saying but it sounds wonderful.**

**With a loud moan and a stutter of his hips, Castiel comes. Pushing himself deep inside his lover and spreading his seed within him. Dean’s biting into his bottom lip as he follows Castiel into bliss.**

(French Translation - I find you beautiful. I want to marry you. I want to make the love with you every day) 

 

**Continued…**

**Dean’s Asshole -** Hey… Hey… Where are you going? 

 **Castiel’s crotch -** I’m sorry my love… I have no choice… 

 **Dean’s Asshole -** Come back! ***Cries *** I need you! You said you loved me! You said I was beautiful! 

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** Oh my love, you are beautiful… Fear not… I shall return to you soon. 

**Castiel flop’s down on the bed next to Dean, they both lay there looking at the ceiling and panting for a few moments before Dean turns to face Castiel and leans over him to kiss him.**

**Castiel -** Wow Dean

 **Dean - *Smiles -** Yeah… Fuck. 

 **In Dean’s Head -** I hope this can happen again. Hope it wasn’t a one-off… 

 **Dean’s Asshole *Screams In despair -** A one-off… But…. I love him… I need him! I need him! 

 **Dean’s Crotch shouts angrily at Dean’s Head -** He loves him!

 

**Day 17. Dean**

**Dean’s Asshole * Imagines sitting at a window, looking out beyond it into the rainy night sky.**

**Dean’s Crotch - * Quietly worries for Dean’s Asshole. Silently fumes at Dean’s Head for not locking in another date with Castiel.**

**In Dean’s Head -** Should I have pie or a burger for lunch?

 

**Day 17. Castiel**

**Castiel’s Crotch - *Sulks for the entire morning and in the afternoon, starts feeling angry and deliberately causes Castiel to miss the bowl when pee'ing.**

**In Castiel’s Head -** I should have put socks on after my shower...  ***Shudders**  

**One hour later, with pee free feet...**

**In Castiel's Head -** Wonders why Dean hasn't text yet... Should he text? Wonders what the correct etiquette is in a situation like there's. 

 

**Day 18. Dean**

**In Dean’s Head -** Just text him, what’s wrong with you? You’ve already had your legs up for the guy… What are you afraid of? 

 **Dean’s Asshole *Sings quietly** And I'm so sick of love songs. So tired of tears. So done with wishing you were still here. Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow…… 

 **Dean’s Crotch shouts angrily at Dean’s Head -** Text Castiel! You text him now! 

 **In Dean’s Head -** And say what? 

 **Dean’s Crotch -** Try hello, dipshit.

 

**Day 18. Castiel**

**Castiel’s Crotch** Oh… I need to pee… 

**Castiel *Goes to the toilet**

**Castiel’s Crotch** Fucking syke man, I don’t need to pee… 

**Castiel *grumbles and goes downstairs, hearing his phone beep - He has a new message.**

**Castiel’s Crotch *Overcome with excitement that Castiel’s phone went off and it might be Dean… Lets out a little bit of pee.** Oops… My bad.

 

**Night 18 Dean…**

**Dean -** This taco tastes funny. 

 **Dean’s Asshole *Sadly thinks of Castiel’s Crotch -** I’ll be fine, just need to keep busy, that’s all and… it looks like I’ve got shit to do, guess I’ll just have to be fine without you… 

 **Dean’s Crotch -** Stand by for total bowel evacuation... Five, four… three… 

**Dean - *runs to the toilet.**

 

**Night 18 Texts**

**Dean -** Hey Cas. Hope you’re doing alright? Was wondering if you wanted to meet up or go out again some time? x

 **Castiel -** Hello Dean. I am good thank you. I would love to, are you free tomorrow? Cas. x

**Two Hours Later**

**Dean -** Sorry for not replying sooner… Tomorrows no good, not feeling so great. x

 **Castiel -** Sorry to hear that Dean, do you need anything? I could stop by on my run if you want anything bringing? X

 **Dean -** Thanks for the offer but for the love of all things holy… Do. Not. Come. Here… I’m gross!

 **(Dean’s Crotch -** You know this isn’t the taco - this is Assholes broken heart making him sick **)**

 **Castiel -** I highly doubt that is possible, but I shall give you your space until you’re feeling better. Cas. x 

 **Dean -** Thanks, sorry, just not ready for you to see me all disgusting yet, got an image of being ‘hot’ to uphold ;-) 

 **Castiel -** Get some rest and feel better soon, Dean. 

 **Dean -** Thanks Cas, I’ll text you tomorrow. X Nn

 **Castiel -** Goodnight Dean. x

 

**Day 19 Dean.**

**Dean’s been up and down to the toilet all night, by morning, his stomach has settled and he starts to feel better.**

**In Dean’s Head -** Hungry, but don’t want to risk eating… yet. 

**Dean’s Crotch *Stays suspiciously quiet.**

**Dean’s Asshole -** If… I… should stay… I would only.. be in your way… So, i’ll go… but I know… I’ll think of you, every step of… the wayyyyyyyyyy…….. And I------------- will always, love you-------- **Sobs***

 

**Day 19 Castiel.**

**Castiel goes for a run. Passes Dean’s house and his heart swoops at how easy it would be to go and see Dean again, but Dean had asked him not to and Castiel would respect that… Even if his Crotch gave a weird tug towards Dean’s house as he passed by.**

**Once at home Castiel got into the shower and began washing away the sweat from the run… His mind turned to Dean, thinking how amazing it felt to be inside him, how beautiful he’d looked moaning under him…**

**Heated with arousal, Castiel takes his cock in his hand and begins to stroke himself as the spray of the shower rains down his neck and back…**

**Castiel’s Crotch -** You take me away from my love… and replace him with your sweaty hands… If I had teeth I would bite you. Take me to my love, you fiend!!!

**Night 19 Dean’s Crotch.**

**As Dean sleeps… Dean’s Crotch comforts Dean’s Asshole.**

**Dean’s Asshole -** I was a fool, to think he could want me… 

**Dean’s Crotch -** Don’t be daft, of course, he wanted you… It’s just Mr. Upstairs-Brain that’s messing this up. ‘Feelings’ were never Dean’s strong point. He has always had emotional constipation.

**Dean’s Asshole - *chuckles quietly -** If he doesn’t sort this out soon… I’ll give him constipation, I’ll see to it that he doesn’t poop for a week. 

****Dean’s Crotch - *laughs** Castiel wants Dean, his crotch… wants you… We just have to get them together again... I have a plan but to make it work, I’m going to need your help…  **


	6. Week 3. Part 4

**Night 19 Castiel…**

**Castiel went to bed reasonably early… He was going to need his sleep tonight, marathon day was finally here, in several hours he’d be setting off.**

**Castiel dreams of pretty plump lips wrapped around his cock, he moans and thrusts in his sleep, his crotch smiling wickedly as it worked itself against the bedsheets.**

**Gasping awake as his climax hits he looks down at the wet patch on the bed and frowns…**

**In Castiel’s Head -** What the hell am I meant to do now? 

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** Sleep in it, pig.

 

**Day 20 Dean.**

**Dean’s eyes open and he glances warily around his bedroom… Blinking rapidly against the morning light. His feet drop over the side of the bed and his toes curl as they hit the cool floorboards, he looks down, regarding his feet curiously.**

**He pushes himself up off the bed and walks clumsily over to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. He brings a hand up to touch his own face, poking at his cheeks and his lips and his nose…**

“We did it,” **He smiles** “I’m in Dean’s Head…” 

**He pats his own bottom affectionately and turns away from the mirror, heading for the front door of his house… Still just in his underwear.**

 

**Day 20 Castiel.**

**At the starting line, Castiel feels ready. This is what he’s been training for after all… He can do this, he will finish. He doesn’t care if he comes in last place… As long as he finishes. He’ll run as though Dean is waiting for him at the finish line…**

**He stretches and warms up with the other runners. The race begins, the crowd cheers and Castiel sets off at a slow, steady pace… This is not a sprint, after all…**

 

 

** Day 20, Crotch In The City.**

** The thing you need to know is, Dean’s Crotch has never seen through Dean’s eyes before… Stepping out onto the street, bare feet, bare chest… boxers… Could be normal… All that Crotch knows is that he is usually in the dark and not permitted to make ‘public appearances’.**

** Dean’s Crotch's brain, which is now tucked safely in Dean’s head, the driving seat of his body, makes Dean walk down the street… Not noticing the offended looks from the little old ladies passing by, not picking up on the admiring glances of some of the younger ladies - and men… as he makes his way through the city, searching for the marathon track.** 

  **Castiel is running today, Dean’s crotch knows this - because Dean knows this and Dean’s crotch likes it when Castiel runs… He likes it when Castiel works up that natural sweaty musk when he pants heavily when his cheeks tinge pink… Great! =) Now he has a boner... That will come in handy when he finds Castiel.** 

 

** Dean’s Crotch forcibly guides Dean down the city streets searching for Dean’s Asshole's true love, it’s a slow process.....… Well, how many Crotches do you know that can learn how to operate a body and walk and navigate a city it’s never seen before?  **

** He should get a fucking medal for this shit! **

 

**Day 20, In Castiel’s Head**

**Castiel runs along the marked track of the marathon route, thinking about Dean. He barely notices the beat of his own footsteps on the road or the blur of cheering people as he passes the first checkpoint. The cool water provided soothes his throat, though he hadn’t even noted how dry it had gotten.**

**Castiel’s Crotch -** How long has it been since I saw my beautiful? How long will it be before we met again? What if I never see Dean’s Asshole again? How could I ever be happy with anyone else’s asshole, now I’ve already experienced perfection… How cruel it is to be able to taste that sweet bliss and then be dragged away from it… 

**Whispers sadly -** Dans sa beauté réside ma mort et ma vie

**(French -In his beauty resides my death and my life)**

****

**Day 20, The Pork Sword Quest**

**Stumbling along with a throbbing erection is a bit of a pain, Dean’s Crotch makes a mental note to be a little more considerate with future sausage salutes, for Dean’s sake.**

**It’s not just the physical aspects either… It’s all the attention it seems to inspire… Both good and bad… For example, a woman with her young son, dragged him away from Dean, shouting at him from across the street that he was disgusting when - he’d tried to explain that he was just looking for ‘his beautiful thick cock’.**

**Clearly, that woman needed to get laid more than he did…**

**A man had actually stopped Dean in the street, his hands instantly all over his chest and torso and making lude suggestions… He walked away in a huff, however, when Dean’s Crotch informed him… He was the wrong pork sword.**

 

**Day 20.**

**Castiel ran, mile after mile. He was in the front group of runners which surprised him, seemed like all that training was paying off. He could feel it, the burn in his legs increasing mile after mile, he could feel himself starting to truly tire around the mile fourteen mark, but he pushed on. Only stopping at the next checkpoint for a moment to get another small drink of water.**

**His mind tricked him into believing that somehow… completing the marathon correlated with his developing relationship with Dean. Completing the marathon would impress Dean. If he could do this, he could ‘win’ Dean. Not that he really believed Dean to be a prize in that way… Just that he needed the motivation to keep going and complete the run… Dean was very motivating ;-)**

****Castiel’s Crotch -** **Jesus Christ, I stink! Can you stop fucking running around? Everyday… Shower in the morning… Then you run till I smell like - week-old tuna in a sweaty gym bag - then another shower… and it’s not like you’re gentle with those exfoliating gloves either. FFS.

** Day 20. Ouch Castiel ** 

** Stupid really, tripping over your own shoelace… But that’s what happened and now Castiel was limping along with a grazed knee that was stinging like crazy and throbbing down to the joint. **

**In Castiel’s Head -** Well, shit.

**Castiel’s Crotch -** That was far to close, will you watch what the hell you are doing!! I had to tuck and roll and got way to close to the other guy… and you know how fucking moody he can be. He’s like a dormant volcano ready to erupt all over the show at the slightest thing. You really should think about switching sometimes you know. Just saying!

 

**Day 20 - Dean’s Day.**

**Dean’s Crotch Brain (Which is currently In Dean’s Head)**

**Pants are fucking weird. For starters… The material is soft and not lubed up at all… But they are still kinda easy to get on and unlike condoms… there are holes at the end of the material... for feet to go through… Feet FYI - are disgusting. Dean’s feet, even though not smelly - are gross. It’s like five little penis’s tried to grow but gave up halfway and protected themselves with some kind of fucked-up crust or shell at the end…**

**The bottom of his feet, which the police officer actually touched (ew) to wipe the blood off and put something on there called ‘a plaster’, were sore and aching, but then the policeman brought him a cheap pair of socks… Dean’s crotch likes. He remembers them fondly from Dean’s teenage years… (Yes, that) Now he likes them on feet too, they keep them warm.**

**The weird-ass flip-flip things he is given are a bit of pain, how are you meant to keep them on your feet?**

**The second-hand shirt Dean’s given is… floral. Eye-damagingly bright colors clash horribly in a style that would only work for Ace Ventura… But - as the policeman reminds him, it’s this or being arrested.**

**So… If this is what he has to wear to continue his search for Castiel… so be it.**

 

**Day 20 Race To Love**

**Castiel’s Crotch * is bouncing unhappily between Castiel’s legs as he jogs along. His knee is hurting a little and his lungs are heaving for breath. Suddenly, something changes… He perks up a little… He can feel it, sense it… Just knows it with every fiber of his being… Dean’s Asshole is nearby.**

**Using Beluga whale style echo-location (that Castiel’s crotch had no idea he could do until this very moment) his slowly swelling head sends out a high pitched ‘call’ and scans the road ahead… There… roughly three miles away… is his love. Heading towards the finish line.**

**Suddenly spurred on, Castiel’s Crotch rears up, pressing harshly against Castiel’s underwear… This is the part where… if he was a bull, he’d strike the ground powerfully before charging… ‘The Cavalry Charge - William Tell Overture’ plays in his mind as he runs with renewed energy, ignoring the pain in his knee in favor of finding his beloved Asshole.**

**Castiel’s crotch has now magically taken over the controls on Castiel’s body and runs his legs at a punishing pace while his cock is still stuck up firmly against his running shorts and like the bow of a great ship splits the waves, Castiel’s Crotch plows through other runners towards his destination…**

 

**‘Continued’**

**Dean’s Crotch still has his hold over Dean’s mind. The Power of the Penis is a wondrous thing. Dean’s Asshole is helping too, doing all he can to steer Dean’s feet in the right direction.**

**The policeman who’d taken pity on the ‘weird guy’ and bought him some clothes from a charity shop was now leading him to the marathon finishing line… They had a small group of followers now too, people who’d been intrigued to see how this all turned out with ‘weird but hot - underwear guy’. There was excited chattering, people kept asking Dean questions about the guy he loved… Dean’s crotch answering with things like… ‘He has perfect thickness’ - the more his little crowd laughed… the more people came to see what was going on…**

**The story got recycled and exaggerated into - Hot Naked Guy was wandering around in the buff until a hero policeman took pity on him and bought him some clothes and is now helping him find the love of his life… Somehow in this story - everyone seemed to think that Dean and Castiel were to homeless guys who’d fallen in love…**

 

**'Continued - Castiel'**

**Castiel runs… his crotch stuck out at a weird angle, seemingly leading the way… Well, it is navigating after all.**

**Castiel sees the blurred faces of the crowd as he passes by, he catches up to and overtakes many other runners who all look exhausted and confused as fuck at how anyone has this much energy near the end of the race… Watchers start to run along with him, outside the barrier, recording him on their phones and cheering him on loudly…**

**Ahead… down the last stretch of straight road… Is Dean.**

**Castiel’s Crotch can sense how close he is getting… and calls out through Castiel’s mouth…** “Mon amour. Mon amour!!!!! Mon amour!!” 

(French - ‘My Love’ )

**The group of people following Castiel see that he is running towards someone else… The tension and excitement builds dramatically, people on all sides whistling and clapping, spurring them on. Other runners, the crowds with both men, cheering and calling out, step by thunderous step they get closer…**

**They are both running… Dean and Castiel running toward the finishing line from opposite sides… Castiel crosses the line… having pulled a victory from seemingly nowhere, he’d overtook at least a dozen other runners, to come in at first place and win the marathon… but he barely noticed as he just kept right on running… just at the point that the crowd would expect a ‘normal’ couple to fall into each other’s arms and kiss…**

**Dean’s Crotch *Hands control over to Dean’s Asshole...**


	7. Week 3... Again?

**Continued…**

**Dean’s Asshole *Makes Dean bitch slap the side of Castiel’s face, leaving a hot pink handprint on his cheek…** “You!!” **He growls (as the crowd gasps in shock)** “You told me you loved me!” 

 **Castiel’s Crotch (Speaking through Castiel’s mouth) - "** I do love you, my beautiful, mon amour!! I wanted to be with you every second since we parted. You and none other"

**(The crowd watching give a collective ‘Awww’)**

**Dean’s Asshole, makes Dean drop to his knees before Castiel and he hugs him desperately around the middle, his hands gripping at the sides of Castiel’s running shorts. His face right in front of Castiel’s crotch… He speaks to it desperately, the anger ebbing away and hope flourishing in its place, he rubs his cheek on Castiel’s thigh as he mutters…**

“Why, did you leave me? What are you even doing out here? Running around, clearly in pain on a bloody leg, when you could have been wielding sexcalibur with me?”

 **Castiel’s Crotch *chuckles** “I missed you my devious little Asshole” 

 **Dean’s Asshole makes Dean look up and blush** “And I missed you… Please don’t leave me again?” 

 **Castiel frowns and shakes his head as his Crotch forces him to say** “Never, mon amour. Never.” 

 **Dean wipes his face, getting to his feet** “You’re mine now…?” 

“I always was… I just didn’t know it yet…” **Castiel’s Crotch lets out a squeal as Dean lifts Castiel in a bridal hold (Much to the crowd's delight)**

**Smiling and looking around at everyone watching… Dean and Castiel’s lips meet… (Penis kissing Asshole, through the movement of their mouths…) A cheer goes up around them and clapping and whistling… Dean turns and with the help of Dean’s Crotch controlling his body again walks away, holding Castiel in his arms (so he can’t escape again) all the way home…**

**…**

**…**

**Castiel’s Asshole - Quietly admires how strong Dean’s Crotch is. ;-)**

 

**Day 20, Continued…**

**Dean’s Crotch (which is controlling Dean’s body lowers Castiel so that he can stand as Dean opens his front door. Castiel’s arms snake around his waist and he whispers sweet nothings in perfect French in Dean’s ear.**

**Once inside Dean turns to Castiel who captures his lips in a desperate kiss. Dean’s back bumps against the wall as Castiel loses himself in his lips. Pressing forward into Dean, they both look down at the feel of their erections rubbing…**

**Castiel’s Crotch** “It’s weird to be up here looking down…” **He motions to their crotches**

 **Dean’s Crotch** “Maybe we should go back?” 

 ****Castiel’s Crotch smiles and shakes his head** **“Not yet… Let’s show these two fools what we’re really capable of… Then they will never want to separate us again”

 

**Day 21. Morning.**

**3 hours of intense fucking… 4 hours sleep… another hour of ‘lazy’ fucking… 5 hours of sleep.**

**Castiel’s Crotch - Pokes at Dean’s Asshole suggestively.**

**Dean’s Asshole -** Ow. Look, I love you… but Fuck Off… 


	8. Week 4 (hurrah)

**Day 21.**

**Castiel’s Crotch** “We should really give them control of their bodies, shouldn’t we?” 

 **Dean’s Asshole** “Yeah… we should....” 

 **Dean’s Crotch** “Absolutely…” 

**Crotch and Asshole exchange sideward glances… Small smiles of naughtiness begin to uncurl…**

**Dean’s Crotch** “Or…” 

 **Castiel’s Crotch** “We could give them their bodies back... tomorrow…” 

 **Dean’s Asshole** “We could go and explore a bit…”

 **Dean’s Crotch** “Yeah, when are we ever gonna get the chance again? It’s purely scientific” 

 **Dean’s Asshole** “Plus, it would be nice to see what food looks and tastes like on the way in…” 

“Ohh… Yeah!” **Dean and Castiel’s Crotches agree enthusiastically.**

 

**Day 21 In Le Fou Frog.**

**Taking a shower together was fun and something that they knew how to do as Dean and Castiel were always naked in the shower… They soaped each other down, kissing and smiling at how intimate it was.**

**Getting dressed was a little adventure and since they were at Dean’s house and Castiel was changing into Dean’s clothes… the shirts hugged tightly around his thick arms and firm chest. That was a distraction that almost cost them another hour in bed, however, Dean’s Asshole made the point that he was still sore.**

**They dressed, in a mix and match of suits in different colors that somehow, looked like it was done deliberately to be eccentric and left to explore the outside world.**

**They walked for a while down the streets, holding hands and basking in the ‘togetherness’ of it all.**

**They walk into a fancy looking place called Le Fou Frog and are seated at a table by a waiter.**

**Dean’s Asshole picks up the menu and can’t understand a word it says (Of course he can’t read… he is an anus)**

**He points to something on the menu and the waiter assures him he has made a ‘Very good choice, sir’**

**Pleased Dean’s Asshole waits for Castiel’s crotch to make his choice…**

**Around forty minutes and two baskets of bread rolls later - Dinner arrives.**

**Dean’s Asshole, having control of Dean’s face… Looks down, horrified at the plate that had been placed in front of him…** “What the ever-loving fuck are they… They look like artificial anuses”

 **Castiel’s crotch looks over from his soup… and suppresses a laugh** “You ordered escargots…?” 

 **Dean frowns poking at one of the things on his plate and licking the tip of his finger to taste it, in a  way that distracts Castiel’s Crotch** “I don’t know? I just pointed at the menu. What is it?”

 **Castiel’s crotch** “Its snails…” 

 ****Dean’s Asshole stares at Castiel** **“Fucking snails!? They eat snails? What the fuck is wrong with them…” ****Dean’s Asshole calls the waiter over (rather loudly)** **“How can you serve this to people? It tastes like shit, and I would know…”

 

**Day 21 - In Dean’s Head Continued -**

**Castiel’s Crotch breathlessly -** “Ok, what did we learn?” 

 **Dean’s Asshole -** “You have to pay for food… You need money” 

 **Castiel’s Crotch nodding -** “Right. That and chefs are aggressive little fuckers… Although you shouting that his food tasted like a case of the squints after curry night probably didn’t help...” 

 **Dean’s Asshole smiling -** “I only speak the truth… Anyway… We’re banned from that hell hole… What’s next? Dean’s getting pissy in here… I can feel him scratching away” 

 **Castiel’s Crotch -** “Next… How about the zoo?”

 

**Day 21 continued… In the zoo…**

**The boys downstairs brains are still in control of their bodies. Dean’s head is still scratching away, trying to take back control desperately… There is something he has to do today…**

**Dean’s Asshole *staring at the monkeys** “Ok… So… basically humans are the only animals that cover up with clothes… See that guy…” **He gestures to a monkey sat in the enclosure poking his own penis** “No shame… Just hanging out with his wang out.” 

 **Castiel’s Crotch *Laughs** “Yes, he does look rather proud of himself doesn’t he…” 

 **Dean’s Asshole** “Can’t blame him, he’s got what…” **Reads the sign next to the enclosure** “Three girlfriends and five kids. This little dude's a stud” 

**They move on…**

**Castiel’s Crotch** “That’s the longest tongue I’ve ever seen… If we only we were giraffe’s” **He winks at Dean.**

 **Dean’s Asshole *laughs** “Keep it in your pants.”

 **Castiel’s Crotch wiggles his eyebrows…** “Oh no… I’d keep it in your pants”

 

**Day 21 continued…**

“So the zoo was fun… what’s next?” **Askes Castiel’s crotch**

“I don’t mind as long as we can just sit down… All this walking around is exhausting” **Says Dean’s Asshole as they walk through the streets aimlessly** “Hey look, there is a bar here, let’s go and sit in here for a bit… Maybe I’ll get to see what’s so great about whiskey, Dean loves it… Me? Not so much on the way out”

 **Castiel’s Crotch makes him shake his head as he chuckles** “Oh yeah, I love it when you talk dirty to me…” **He pushes the door to the building and lets Dean walk-in ahead of him…**

**Neither of them notices the sign above the dance ‘Exotic Dancers Live All Day’.**

 

**Ten Minutes Later…**

“RUNNNNNNNNNNN, FUCKING RUN!”  **Castiel’s Crotch is dragging Dean’s Asshole along as he frantically runs away from - what they now realize is - a strip club. They run for almost ten minutes before diving into a sports bar and all but collapsing into a booth.**

**Both panting and red-faced, they turn to each other with wide eyes.**

“What the fuck? Did you really just...”  **Says Castiel’s Crotch**

**Dean’s Asshole looks at Castiel defiantly** “She shouldn’t have been touching what didn’t belong to her” 

**Castiel’s Crotch raises his eyebrows at Dean** “Dean…” 

“No, it served her right. She was using you as a god-damn chair.”  **Growled Dean’s Asshole**

“Dean… I’m fairly certain you broke her nose…” 

“She got off lightly”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 21 continued further…**

**After getting some strange looks from the barman, Castiel’s crotch and Dean’s Asshole decide to leave the sports bar… Perhaps the strip club owners had called the local bars and warned them about Dean and Castiel… Or perhaps their long tonguing session had made them the focus of some unwanted attention… Either way, they slipped out before Dean assaulted anyone else.**

**Wandering into a shop further up the road called ‘Nice and Naughty’. Castiel’s crotch froze in silent horror at the door…**

**He looked around him wildly, the walls were lined with shelf after shelf, each full of vibrators and dildos of varying sizes and colors…**

“Christ…” **Castiel mutters** “It’s like a damn cock hunters trophy room… Let’s get out of here quickly… Dean? Dean???” 

**Dean’s Asshole was staring at the shelving as though Christmas had come early, he turned to Castiel’s Crotch with a big childish grin on his face and began raising his arm to point at a large purple dildo…**

**Castiel’s Crotch grabbed his wrist and dragged him from the store quickly** “Oh no you don’t… You have me. You don’t need that! We’re going home…” **He looked around for a second** “Where are we?” 

 

**Day 21, In the Evening… Not A Sprint**

**Dean... My fucking ass is going to end up getting me arrested, who the fuck knew that I had such a damn needy bottom.** “Oi” 

**Dean’s Crotch** “What?”

 **Dean -** “Aren’t you going to… ya know? Do something. I get it - a cock up the butt feels great - but don’t you… ya know, want some action of your own?” 

 **Dean’s Crotch -** “You mean??” ***Looks longingly at Castiel’s butt as he walks through the streets ahead of him.***

 **Dean -** “You’re damn right. Isn’t it time you got some?” 

 **Dean’s Crotch -** “But… I don’t mind and Asshole is happy”

 **Dean -** “What about Castiel’s Asshole? Have you asked him what he wants?” 

 

**Day 21, Evening Continued… Not A Sprint.**

**Finally, they reach the street of Dean’s house.**

“We made it,” **Says Dean’s Asshole looking at Castiel’s Crotch, who smiles back at him.**

“DEAN!” 

**Castiel’s Crotch and Dean’s Asshole turn to look at the man who’d shouted.**

“Where the hell have you been?” 

**Castiel’s Crotch looks uncertainly at Dean’s Asshole.**

“Er… We got lost?” **He says quietly.**

**Sam Winchester’s arms are suddenly wrapped around him and hugging him tightly.**

“When you never turned up to the roadhouse, I got worried and you weren’t answering your phone and…” 

**Dean’s Asshole made a strange squeaking sound and pulled Dean’s body away from his brother…**

“Dude… You’re my brother, don’t look at me right now! I’m an Asshole” 

“Yeah… You are.” **Says Sam (not understanding)** “But it’s still my birthday… You can make it up to me” 

 **Dean’s face pales** “What the fuck… I’m not having sex with you!” 

 **Sam frowns at him, deeply confused…** “Are you on something? Are you drunk? How many fingers am I holding up?”

 **Dean’s Asshole swallows** “Three… And not one of them is getting anywhere near me…”

 

**Not A Sprint Continued - Night 21**

**Dean’s Head to his Crotch** “Come on, now?”

**Dean’s Crotch *looks sympathetic…**

**Dean’s Head** “It’s Sam’s birthday! And the way things are going… he’s going to have me committed…” 

**Dean’s Crotch** “Ok, ok… You’re right.” 

**Dean’s Head looking grateful** “Thank you,”  **Addressing his Asshole now** “Right, that’s enough… You’ve had your fun.” 

**Dean’s Asshole narrows his eyes** “Only if you don’t go back to ignoring me all the time after this…” 

**Sam, frowning and stepping back** “I don’t ignore you?” 

**Dean’s Asshole *Looks at Sam** “Not you” 

**Sam *Pulls #wtfbitchface48**


End file.
